The Eighteenth Birthday
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Tasuki is turning eighteen soon, but due to a family secret, his life could be in danger. With some outside help, maybe he can be pushed to make the right decision, but then, who knows. We're all in control of our own decisions, right? XXYAOIXX TasXChi
1. The Beginning

(A/N) Hey Guys! It's been awhile hasn't it? Yea, I know, you're probably all pissed that I haven't updated my other stories yet, well, I'm working on it.I've already written a bit more to 'Revenge in Bitter Tears' And I started rewriting 'A Wish Among the Lillypads' but that's all my progress thus far. I wrote this story, cause recently, I haven't found any good TasXChi stories on here. Though I did love the ones I read, they hadn't been updated for like, ever. Sounds familiar don't it? Well, anyway...Samara, my muse, is being a bitch, and Gregory, my other muse hasn't been helping much either. Sheesh, vampires are so lazy. I hope you like this, thanks!

Summary: Tasuki is turning eighteen soon, but due to a family secret, his life could be in danger. With some outside help, maybe he can be pushed to make the right decision, but then, who knows. We're all in control of our own decisions, right? TasukiXChichiri

**Disclaimer: Tasuki and Chichiri and the other characters from Fushigi Yuugi belong to Yuu Watase**

**Karmella and Daichi belong to me! **

**The Eighteenth Birthday**

In ancient China, way before the four gods came, there existed a breed of vampires. They were very strong, very manipulative, and very sexy. No one could resist a vampire when they saw one. But then, the four gods were made, and they told the vampires that they had two choices. One; they could be converted into humans, or Two; they die.

A lot chose the path of turning into a human, losing their beauty and immortality, but most chose death. One though, was lucky to enough to escape the slaughter of his kind. His name was Daichi, a name that would be known throughout history.

Daichi wandered the lands at night, taking what, and who he wanted. Daichi slept with many women, though he gave them a special remedy, so they would never have children. The only times he didn't use this potion was when he would drink the girls dry of blood, that is, until he came upon Karmella.

Karmella was a village girl, who you didn't want to piss off or hurt. If you did do anything to hurt Karmella, you'd end up very ill the next week. This was how she got her nickname Karma. Not only was she a trouble maker, but she was quite fair among the average villagers.

Daichi was particularly fond of Karma when he met her, her long flowing red hair that matched magna flowing from a volcano, and her shimmering blue eyes that matched the blue in the sapphire; she was so unique in this land of black haired, brown eyed women.

The attraction wasn't unrequited either; Karma loved his unique golden eyes and his strangely colored blonde hair. She knew from the moment she met him, that he was going to be the father of her child.

Karma loved playing games though, and played hard to get with the very prideful Daichi, pushing him to his last nerve, and each time she pushed him away, the more he wanted her. Karma would be his wife.

"Come Karmella; let me treat you like the queen you deserve to be." Daichi said, holding Karma close.

"Now Dai, I hate desperate men." Karma said, smirking up into his gold eyes. "Come back when you get a back bone and we'll talk."

Now Karma was REALLY pissing him off. How dare she, a mere mortal, challenge him like this? He didn't know how to deal with her, he had never felt the way he did for Karma. He did the last thing he could think of.

He calmly tucked some of her red strands of hair behind her ear, then bit into her neck, not hurting her or drawing blood. There were two ways to bite someone. One would drain blood from the victim, while the other converted the victim into a vampire as well. Daichi was biting her the later of the two..

Karma's face turned red, though from what we do not know, but they quickly paled as Dai pulled away from her.

"Now Karmella, you can't refuse me any longer." Daichi said, staring deeply in Karma's blue eyes.

"Alright Dai, then I guess I'm yours." Karma said before she pulled Daichi closer, kissing him long and deep.

From that moment on, they were mates.

XXXXXXX

Of course, Karma wanted to have a child, but Daichi seemed to disregard the thought completely. Why add more vampires when it could just be him and his lovely mate for the rest of eternity? Besides, if he wanted to have a child, he didn't want it to be a mutt, which he would surely get from Karma.

He loved Karma to death, but she was only half vampire, and a half and a whole still comes out to a mutt. So he managed to put it off for a ten, maybe twenty years, but Karma wasn't going to wait forever.

"Dai! You're going to give me a child and you're going to give it to me now!" She growled, pushing him down against their bed.

Six months later (the average birth time for mixed demons/vampires), a bouncing baby boy was born. He had red tufts of which would grow to be fiery red hair, he had golden eyes, and which was very curious about him was he only had one fang.

"He's adorable!" Karma said as she snuggled her baby boy, pulling down her shirt so her baby could have his first meal. "Don't you agree Dai-kun?"

Daichi watched the baby boy, waiting for a yowl of pain to come from his wife, but was shocked when she didn't cry out in pain. "He even knows how to not bite with his fang when he's feeding. He is gonna be a genius some day."

"So what should his name be?" Karma questioned while she looked down at her son who continued to feed.

"I kind of like Genro. It was my brother's name." Daichi added, watching his beautiful wife and his new son.

"Genro, hmmm, I think that's a great name! Welcome to the world Genro!" Karma said as her son pulled away from her breast. She smiled as his big golden eyes looked at her, then Daichi. "I'm your mother, and he's your father. We're so glad to finally meet you."

XXXXXXXX

Daichi and Karma were very pleased with their son. He was cute, he was smart, and it wasn't obvious that he was a vampire. Daichi thought it a bit weird that their son only had one fang, because even half breeds had two, but he didn't think about it for too long.

Daichi could also tell what kind of powers his son had, which weren't many. He had an air of immortality, where he wouldn't die so easily, and by the time he turned eighteen, he'd need human blood to survive on. Sure, he would still be able to drink what he wanted, but he needed blood to survive.

A year into Genro's life, the god Seiryuu found out about this family of vampires, and sent some men in the land after them. Daichi and Karma could easily handle themselves, but they couldn't fight off hunters and care for their son at the same time. They had to make the biggest decision of their lives. They had to give Genro away so he would survive.

XXXXXXXX

A knock sounded at the opening of a small hut, and then the crying of a baby woke anyone who slept in the hut. A wife, a husband, and five daughters awoke and the wife and husband went to the door to see what was going on.

There on their doorstep was a basket with a blanket on it, and when the wife bent over to pull back the blanket, she met the baby who was crying, probably the most adorable thing she had seen.

"Look, a note!" Pointed out the husband, grabbing it and reading it aloud.

"'Dear Family,

I have been watching you for quite some time now, in hopes that maybe I could find a good home for my beloved son. Congratulations, I deem thee worthy. Please, don't get rid of him, I love him with all of my heart and don't want to see him hurt. His name is Genro, and his birthday is April 18th, he is already one year old. Trust me, if circumstances were different, I would raise him myself, but right now, it's too risky, so please allow my son to live with you.'"

The wife felt bed for both the son and the mother as her husband read the note. "Alright little Genro, welcome to your new home." She whispered to the boy, pulling him out of the basket and walking him inside.

From the bushes near by, a woman shrouded in black watched, wiping away tears as she watched her son go in with two loving strangers. "May our paths cross in the future, Genro." She whispered before disappearing into the night.


	2. The Heart of a Bandit

A/N: Here's the FIRST chapter. -Yawn.- This one's kinda short cause I didn't want to go through alot of Tasuki's life growing up, and plus I'm kind of tired. Once again, Samara is no help, but Gregory is a LITTLE lively tonight, maybe I should warn my cousin that he's in my closet? Nah, it's fine.

Oh, yea. **I do not own Tasuki, Chichiri, Koji, or any other FY charie I decide to use in my story! Yuu Watase does! The only charies I own are Karma and Daichi!**

**The Eighteenth Birthday -Chapter One-****  
**

Genro's life was alright while he grew up, though he hated his five older sisters which would affect his life later on. The young boy didn't quite fit in with his family, or his entire village. He had radiant, fiery red hair, and big golden eyes; not to mention he had one fang. The village knew he wasn't human, but they accepted either way.

There had once been a few boys who decided to tease the four year old, but they quickly realized their mistakes for teasing this short tempered boy.

All the while he was growing up, he felt like he was being lied to about something, and he was. Everyone in the village knew he was adopted, everyone except for Genro. It was better that way.

When Genro was six, he met probably the worst influence on him; Koji. They both had bad mouths, and they both hated the calm life, really they were more of an influence on each other. They acted like they would die of boredom until one day, when Koji and Genro were ten, bandits raided the village. They gathered everyone into the center of the village.

"Alright, here's yer deal. We're the Mt. Reikaku Bandits! Lately, there have been other bandits in the area. Now normally, wes wouldn't bother ya, but in order to keep the surrounding villages, plus yers, we need to get more men to join us. That's all wes want, and in return, we offer our service and protection." One of the bandits called out, looking around. "Do wes got any volunteers?"

As the bandit looked around, no one said anything. It was understandable; all the men in the village were farmers.

"C'mon people, we just needs a few of yas."

"This is bad." Whispered Koji to Genro. They were stuck in the center of the big group, as were all the children.

"We should go for it!" Genro said, jumping up.

"I'm behind you all the way!" Koji said, jumping up as well.

"Alright, wells I guess wes be seein yous later then." Said the bandit, waving his hands for the other bandits to follow.

"Hurry your slow ass up Koji!" Genro called back to the boy behind him, moving around the obstacle of people. "Hey, wait!"

The bandit who had been speaking looked back and saw the two boys emerge from the group.

"We wanna join you!" They both said in unison.

"Genro!" Called Genro's mother in a distasteful tone.

"Koji!" came another woman's voice, Koji's guardian.

"Yous two? Ha! You're only kids!" voiced the bandit, laughing.

"C'mon, we're better then any of these other guys!" Koji commented.

"Yea, work us to the bone if ya havta!" Genro added.

"Genro! Koji! Get back here this moment!" Genro's mother called.

Of course she was ignored.

"So ya boys are willin' to work for the bandits? Hmm, ten isn't too young an age. Sure the boss won't mind as long as we put you through a helluva a lot of training. Grab an extra pair of clothes." The bandit said, remembering he was close to ten when he joined.

Genro and Koji smirked, and then ran to get their stuff. Genro's mother was still trapped by the bandits, so she could not stop her son and his friend.

They quickly returned and stood close to the bandit. Genro knew how much his mother worried, but he'd be back when he could sneak off, just for a visit. Now was time for a new adventure, a new experience with his best bud Koji.

XXXXXXXX

"Why did we sign up for this again?"

"Cause we wanted adventure?"

"Oh, right."

Genro and Koji laid breathlessly in the room they shared. It had already by half a year since they joined the bandits, and everyday Genro asked the same question, and every day Koji gave him the same answer.

"Well, at least our chores aren't SO bad." Koji muttered, rolling onto his side.

"Yea, cause we have the boss's good side." Genro said, yawning loudly and closing his gold eyes.

"Ain't the bandit's life great?" Koji mumbled, obviously slipping into sleep.

"No life greater." Genro confirmed.

"And how awesome is it that yer..." Koji paused to yawn. "…one of the seven?"

"Hn, I could live without it." Genro said distastefully before falling asleep.

XXXXXXX

'So, Genro has chosen to live the bandit life? And plus he's one of the seven to serve under Suzaku. I wonder what direction his life will turn.' Thought a figure, sitting on the ledge of the window to the boys' room. How great it was to watch and not be noticed by anyone.

"I wonder how things will work out." The figured voiced aloud before they gasped and looked inside, but the red head and his friend slept peacefully.

"One of these days Genro…but not today. I wish to see how your life progresses." Karma whispered to the window before she turned and took off. The night hours were young, and she still needed to find her dinner for the evening.


	3. Puppy Love

**A/N**: ZOMG! I'm so happy! I LOVED writing this chapter, cause, it was alot of work! But Gregory and Samara were really cooperative tonight! Thank you so much! And by the way, if you're wondering who Samara and Gregory are, well, Samara is my evil demon half, out to destroy the world, and Gregory is a vampire boy who LOVES lazying around. Anyway, enjoy.

**I do NOT own Tasuki, Chichiri, or any other Fushigi Yuugi Chaire used in this chapter, Yuu Watase does! I DO own Karma and Daichi though, so please ask me before you use them.**

**The Eighteenth Birthday -2-**

Genro, now known as Tasuki to the people around him, enjoyed his new companions. Sure, he missed Koji a lot, but this group was a riot. There was Tamahome, the money hog and probably the most perverted of the group; Miaka his girl friend was nice, but annoying and just hungry in general; the valiant Hotohori who was in love with himself, but also had an unrequited love for Miaka; Nuriko the preppy cross dresser who loved acting innocent; the big and silent Mitsukake; the young but studious kid Chiriko; and finally Chichiri, the oldest of the group and probably the best at calming them, or was it just him?

Tasuki had been traveling with them all for quite some time and had gotten close to most of them. Tamahome, Nuriko, and Chichiri were his close friends, and Chiriko and Miaka were like siblings to him.

Tasuki actually loved Miaka, but knew he would never have her heart, so he instead acted as an older brother to her. Accepting it was probably the hardest for the red head, so what else would he do then turn to his close friend Chichiri? If he went to Nuriko, he'd be laughed at, and if he went to Tamahome, well, he didn't want to think about it.

Tasuki walked through the courtyard, grumbling angrily before he noticed a familiar blunette fishing in the stream that ran through. "Don't ya know that there aren't any fish in there?" Tasuki said smugly, quickly taking the space next to Chichiri before he could refuse the company.

"I don't fish for the fish, ya know?" Chichiri commented back, not moving his gaze to look at the red head.

"Then what's the point?" Tasuki inquired, leaning back, using his arms as support.

"Helps to calm and relax the spirit, you should try it ya know?" Chichiri said, now glancing at the red head.

"Ch, like I'd be interested in something as boring as fishing." Tasuki said scruffily, watching where the line disappeared into the water.

"What is it you want to talk to me about na no da?"

"What makes you think I want to talk to you about something!"

"You just said fishing was boring, so why else would to be sitting here watching me fish if you didn't want to talk to me about something ya know?"

Tasuki went to say something but stopped, glaring at the monk. "Shut up…"

As they sat there, the breeze picked up, blowing a few leaves from a tree near by and landing them in the stream. The stream would carry these leaves on forever. Tasuki relaxed and soon laid back. He could see why Chichiri found this relaxing, but it was more relaxing for Tasuki to just lay there and watch.

"Do you like Miaka?" Tasuki suddenly asked, now that he was comfortable.

"As a younger sister ya know?" Chichiri said without hesitance. "Though I understand why Hotohori and Tamahome do. She's a caring girl and her attitude is infectious, ya know?"

Tasuki grumbled lightly. "Yea, I know."

"She holds the image of what most want, but only one gets, her perfect mate." Chichiri said, surprising Tasuki when he didn't mutter a 'Ya know' or a 'no da' at the end of his sentence.

(1)"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Common Knowledge ya know?"

"Yea, common knowledge." Tasuki muttered before looking over at the other's face. 'His face sure doesn't show knowledge.'

"Anything else you wish to speak about na no da?"

"Yea, what's up with your face?"

"Excuse me na no da?"

"Yea, Miaka and Tamahome said they've seen under it before, let me see too!"

"When the time is right ya know?"

"When will that be?"

"When I say so ya know?"

"Gah!" Tasuki said in exasperation, kicking his legs. "I hate waiting!"

"That's not gonna change my mind ya know?"

XXXXXXXXX

After that day, Tasuki tried to learn more about this blunette, getting just tid-bits of information each day. He liked waking up and kind of following Chichiri wherever he went throughout the day, like a lost puppy. Chichiri took notice of Tasuki's actions and kind of stressed at them, and the others couldn't help but look on and chuckle.

Sometimes they caught Chichiri purposely avoiding Tasuki; sometimes he even resorted to disappearing into his kasa.

After a few weeks though, Chichiri just managed to get use to the red head walking at his side most of the day, and often worried if something was wrong with Tasuki when he wasn't following him.

On these occasions, Chichiri actually sought the other out, so they were actually stalking each other now, but no one noticed Chichiri stalking Tasuki, since Chichiri always made it seem like he 'accidentally' bumped into the red head.

To tie this up, they naturally enjoyed each other's company, and eventually, Tasuki had forgotten the reason why he had been stalking the monk in the first place. It had just become his routine, and he was happy with it.

The breeze blew softly, ruffling Tasuki's red locks as he laid beside the monk who was once again fishing in his favorite spot.

"When's your birthday?" Tasuki asked with a yawn, just wanting to bring up the subject.

"May 21st." Chichiri answered, not taking his eyes off the water.

"Interesting, mine's April 18th."

"Really? It's already coming up so fast ya know? Maybe we could get some-"

"Don't bother; I hate parties thrown for me." Tasuki commented. "It makes me feel awkward."

Chichiri frowned down at Tasuki but said nothing more as he turned back to the stream.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Dai, this is NOT good! He's going to be eighteen in only a few weeks! He doesn't know what he is! He's going to die!" Karma stressed, pacing back and forth in front of her tired husband.

"Love, don't worry. I'm sure things will work out." He commented sleepily, tightening the robe that threatened to slide off his shoulders.

"No, they won't! He has no idea who he is, why didn't we leave that in his note! We could have saved a lot of trouble!" Karma worried, not caring that her satin robe was open. It was only three in the day time, a time when Daichi liked to be getting his sleep, but was always kept awake by his ever worrying wife Karmella, or better known as Karma.

Daichi grabbed his wife by the wrist and brought her to him, hugging her close. "Love, trust me, if he's your son he'll find out a way to work things out."

Karma sighed and nuzzled into her husband's arms. "You're right, I just need to calm. I still wish to find him a feeder."

"How about that hyper active girl whom he travels with?" Daichi suggested.

"No, she has already found her life mate." Karma stated, before suddenly getting an idea. "Genro seems to favor the monk."

"You mean the man with the blue hair?"

"Yea, I've been watching them chase each other around for awhile now. It's kind of cute." She stated, smirking.

"So you want his human mate to be a male monk?"

"Why not?" Karma asked, glaring slightly at her husband.

"Ah, it's a great idea honey!" Daichi said quickly, knowing that it was best not to get on his wife's bad side.

"So then it's decided, I'll go speak to this monk tonight." Karma said, smirking.

(1) Parody of this scene.  
"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Fortune cookies!"

"Of course..."


	4. The Confrontation

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally! Karma meets Chichiri, and it's a rather saddening experience. I can't wait til I finish the next chapter! Can you believe, I almost had no help on this chapter! Gregory and Samara were on strike for this one. So I got some outside help.**

**Me:Chichiri! I need your help! Please!**

**Chichiri: What do you need help with Ky-chan?**

**-Later-**

**Chichiri: I'm flattered that you want to write a story with me and Tasuki in it ya know?**

**Me: Yea yea. _Just wait until you read the fifth chapter._**

**Chichiri: Excuse me?**

**Me: Nothing!**

**Ha, poor Chichiri, so unsuspecting. I love him though. Well, enjoy this chapter, and the next! **

**The Eighteenth Birthday -3-  
**

Night quickly fell upon the country of Konan, and Karma was awake early, eager for her assignment this night. She would finally meet her son's future mate.

The air was cold, and smelled as though it had just rained, or it was going to rain, but it didn't bug Karma as she jumped onto the wall and looked upon the guards in the courtyard. She then jumped down and touched lightly to the ground, running past them without them seeing it.

'It's lucky that they don't get attacked by vampires often.' Karma thought before walking along the halls of the palace. She looked into each room, searching for the monk's room.

The first room she looked on had a beautiful purple haired woman, sitting at a vanity set. "Oh Emperor Hotohori, why don't you return my feelings?"

The second room she came upon had a pinkish haired boy sitting at a desk, studying. Karma stepped up behind him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "You should be sleeping." The boy suddenly yawned and rubbed at his eyes, standing, ignoring Karma like she wasn't there.

The third had a muscular man, a doctor by what Karma could tell, mixing herbs and mashing them into a bowl, making a remedy by the looks of it.

The forth was a bigger room then the rest of the rooms, and had a beautiful brown haired boy, brushing his long hair as he looked in the mirror.

The fifth had a young couple in it, a teal haired boy holding a brown haired girl in his arms as they kissed, the gesture touching her heart as she looked on before she left.

The sixth, she paused, she could sense him in here. She opened the door, the darkness somewhat lightening up as she did. She stepped in and walked over to the bed. "Oh Genro." She whispered softly before making sure the covers were covering him properly. Her son was quite attractive, and his looks showed his attitude. She smiled when she noticed that he was also smiling. "What are you dreaming of, Genro?" She asked softly, putting a hand to his forehead.

When nothing came into her vision, she sighed. She needed permission from him in order to see into his thoughts, and this, she didn't have. "Sleep well Genro." She commented, kissing his forehead like a mother would before leaving the room.

The last room HAD to be the monk's room, but when she approached, she felt nothing living in the room. So she walked in, and sure enough the monk had not yet come to bed. "Well damnit." Karma said with a cross tone to her voice. What was she to do?

Karma sighed, closing the door behind her then sat on the monk's bed. It was nice and comfortable, even she could have a good night's sleep on it, but it felt so cold to her. Her bed was always warm, but that was because her husband was usually in bed before her. She shivered lightly as she continued to sit. "So very cold indeed."

Meanwhile, Chichiri had been in a meeting, planning an important event. He sighed, looking at the scroll he carried. A lot had been covered at this meeting, and it was all written in this scroll. Now all he needed to do was make the words reality and everything would be set for the upcoming event in a few weeks. Right now though, he would worry about getting some well deserved sleep.

The door to Chichiri's room then opened and she quickly turned, ready to fight whoever had just entered. Fortunately, it was the monk she had been looking for. There was obvious shock on the monk's face, and she slowly stood and began making her way over to the blunette.

Chichiri's mind tried to bring the knowledge for his blast, to send this woman back, but his mind didn't cooperate, so instead he tried for a simple blocking spell, and that didn't work either. Not only that, but he was hesitant to attack a woman who he did not know was a friend or foe.

"Calm down Chichiri." The woman suddenly said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I only wish to speak with you about important matters, so please, sit and relax." She then waved him in the room, as if it was hers.

Chichiri, suddenly relaxed by the girl's touch followed her waving, and then thought to light the candles in the room to give them light.

The woman closed the door then turned to him and smiled. "I'm so sorry to have scared you, but I didn't want to wander around any longer." She then plopped down on the bed and examined him. "Hmm, you do look like a good candidate."

Chichiri watched the woman with a strange look before he spoke up. "You obviously know my name, can I know yours na no da?"

"Huh? Oh right, I'm Karma. Nice to meet you." She said, still looking him over. "Tell me Chichiri, do you have any love interests?"

Chichiri gave her the strangest look, as if asking 'are you serious?' but behind his mask he was blushing lightly, someone having already popped into his head.

"Yes or no?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." Karma stood and walked over to the monk, getting close to him as she stared him in the eyes. "Take off your mask."

"What?" Chichiri said quickly, surprised she even knew he was wearing a mask.

"You heard me, remove the mask."

As Chichiri stood there, he slowly released the magic that made it apart of his face and Karma quickly snatched it away. There she started staring deeply into his eye, not seeming to be bothered by the scar at all.

Chichiri kind of flinched under the gaze of this woman known as Karma, but he stared back into her eyes, and as he continued to look into them, they got sadder.

"Is something wrong na no da?"

"Your life…it's just so sad."

"What are you…?" Chichiri asked, knowing by the statement that she couldn't be human.

At this question, she moved forward, as if she was going to kiss him, but she tilted her head at the last second, burying her face into his neck.

Chichiri tensed as two sharp pains ran throughout his body. He knew now what this girl was; she was a vampire, one of the last few still left. He expected to be drained of his blood, to faint from blood loss, but after a moment the girl pulled off of him and licked her lips.

"Your blood, it's sweet."

"You're why my powers didn't work earlier?"

"Mhm, Suzaku, Seiryuu, Genbu, and Byakko powers don't work on me, or any other vampire alive."

Chichiri watched her suspiciously. He knew that vampires often took one human feeder that would last for the human's lifetime.

Karma noticed the look and chuckled. "Oh don't worry. I'm here on other matters then finding a feeder. Well, actually, it's not for me." At the look she received from Chichiri, she continued.

"I know how you feel for Genro. Ah, excuse me, Tasuki."

Chichiri blinked, casting his gaze downwards. He was very good at hiding his emotions, hiding all but his happiness and even though he knew it was wrong, he couldn't hide his affection for the red head, or at least not from this woman.

"Chichiri, may I tell you a story?" Karma asked, moving back over to his bed and patting a spot beside her for him to sit.

Chichiri hesitated, but joined her.

"You see, I was once a human too. The daughter of a farmer in a simple village, but I always dreamed of better things. Dreamed of a beautiful husband that would be the envy of others, but would always be caring and sweet. One day, he came, in fangs and all. His name was Daichi, and he looked desperate for a place to stay for awhile, and I instantly offered him my home. The same evening, as I slept, he snuck into my room and began to drink from me. That night on, I was enticed by him, and knew I would have him for my own. On the day he decided to leave, he proposed to me, and turned me into a vampire so I couldn't refuse his offer.

Twenty years later, we had a beautiful son, but we had to give him up shortly after his birth in order to protect him. He grew up with five older sisters, and shortly joined the bandits after he was ten. You know him as Tasuki."

Chichiri's eye widened. Tasuki, the energetic bandit he came to know and care for, was a vampire.

"Tasuki can't be a vampire ya know? He's never tasted blood ya know?"

"That's because he's not eighteen yet. Listen Chichiri, he doesn't know what he is, and if he doesn't take blood on the first night he is eighteen…he'll die."

Chichiri closed his eye and shook his head. This couldn't be real. This had to be a delusion caused by eating Miaka's cooking.

"Do you understand what I'm asking you to do?"

"You're asking me to give myself to Tasuki, to be his feeder until I die and he moves on…ya know?"

There was an obvious pain in his tone when he finished his sentence. If he did this, he'd save Tasuki, but become nothing more then food to him, to be discarded and replaced when he was no longer helpful.

Karma looked at him, feeling the pain radiate off of him. She sighed and put a hand on his leg. "Just think about it. You don't have to do it, but if you help him, I'll find a way to help you two. I want to see my son happy, and he's only going to be happy if you're with him."

Chichiri looked up at her and received a soft smile. "He dreams of you often."

Karma stood and made her way over to the door, turning back to look at him. "Please, just consider it."

With all that needed to be said spoken, Karma left the monk to his thoughts, hoping that her efforts wouldn't be in vain.


	5. The Best Birthday Present

_A/N: HAHA! Finally! Chapter 4! Now things are getting intresting. Gregory and Samara dare not take part in this part of the story, for this is my mind and my specialty. I WAS gonna bring the villian in in this next chapter, but since this chapter was running long, I'm gonna do the hentai scene and the introduction scene next chapter and bring the villian/villianess in the sixth chapter. What do you guys think, and please, answer my question. Should the bad guy be a guy...or a girl? A guy will be brutal, doesn't care if he hurts his victim, and keeps the victim locked up, all for himself. A girl will be demanding and although threatning and seductive, she will treat her victim like a pampered poodle, on a nice leash with nice clothes for the public to look upon in awe. Trust me, while the guy is a physical pain person, the girl can really break someone. So, you choose. I WON'T write the sicth chapter until I get some votes._

_Disclaimer: _**I DO NOT own Tasuki and Chichiri and all other Fushigi Yuugi charies! **(Though if I did, all the yaoi fangirls would own EVERY dvd.) ** I DO own Karma and Daichi however! SO DON'T STEAL THEM!**

**The Eighteenth Birthday -4-**

After the visit, everything seemed to rush to try and get to the red head's birthday faster, but neither the blunette, nor the red head seemed interested in it.

Chichiri was still planning the festivities, but he seemed to have other things on his mind, things that often made him furrow his brow, or frown in displeasure. While Tasuki watched Chichiri, wondering what was going on inside of his head.

The evening before Tasuki's birthday, the two men sat across from each other at the dinner table, life and happiness buzzing about them, but around the two there was an aura of mixed emotions.

Chichiri picked at his food, looking at his plate in thought while he rested his head on his free hand, and Tasuki didn't even bother to pretend he was eating, staring intently at the blunette across the table with a curious look. 'What's on your mind?'

Suddenly, the room quieted, attracting the attention of the two. All eyes were on them. Chichiri kind of sank into his seat, picking at his food a little more, and Tasuki kind of growled before stabbing his fork into the meat on his plate, instantly making the crowd of people start talking again.

After dinner, as Chichiri was walking to his room to add the last bit of finishing touches to his plan for the next evening, a young brunette girl stopped him.

"Chichiri!"

"Ah, Lady Miaka, is there something you need na no da?"

"I was wondering what's going on with you and Tasuki."

Chichiri turned to face the young priestess, and was greeted by a concerned face. Yes, it was easy to fall for this girl from outside the book.

"There's nothing going on." Chichiri answered with a shrug. His voice was pretty convincing, but when he used it with Tasuki, or Miaka, they would somehow know.

"You can't lie to me Chichiri! Just tell me what's wrong, I won't tell anyone! I promise!"

Chichiri shook his head. Though Miaka never intended for secrets to get out, they would, she just had too big of a mouth.

"Gomen Miaka-Chan, I just can't risk it."

"Chichiri…please? I hate seeing the two of you like this."

Chichiri noticed that Miaka was not only worried about him, but Tasuki. Chichiri hadn't really been paying attention to Tasuki, and often found himself too busy to really be with Tasuki.

"I don't know what's wrong with Tasuki, but I'm fine ya know? Please don't worry about me." Chichiri then gave the young girl a reassuring smile. "Just go and get ready for tomorrow."

At this, Miaka smiled, her mind now focused on the events of tomorrow. "Oh right! I need to pick something to wear. What did you get him? I made him some more clothes and some beads to go with each outfit."

"I can't wait to see how they look on him!" Chichiri said, having already seen the clothes before.

"What did you get him? Everyone's already shown all of their gifts, but none of us have seen what you got him."

Chichiri shook his head, placing a finger to his own lips. "It's a secret, but it's very special ya know? That's all I can say."

Miaka blinked slightly, and then gave him a bright smile. "Well, I'm going to go get ready. See you later Chichiri!"

Chichiri waved after her then slowly dropped his hand. Did what he just say mean he was going to do it? The dark aura that surrounded him was not from anything bad, but confusion and fear. His mind had been focused on the conversation he had a few weeks ago with the mysterious woman who claimed to be Tasuki's mother, and he could tell how truthful she was.

He almost wished she hadn't come to him, no, he did wish she hadn't come to him. He wanted to be with Tasuki when the time was right, and he certainly didn't want him to use him for feeding. It hurt when he thought about the future. Vampires lived forever, and Chichiri was only a human, when Chichiri died, Tasuki would move on and most likely forget him.

Half of his body yelled at him for thinking like that, urging him on to take this opportunity; the other half wanted him to avoid getting hurt again. Right now, it was evenly matched.

Chichiri sighed and walked into his room, looking around for the woman who called herself Karma, and then he moved to his provided desk. He needed to think about it thoroughly and logically. This would be a long night for the blunette.

XXXXXXXX

Tasuki laid in the grass near the small stream. He was alone, which was rather surprising since he only seemed interested in going there when Chichiri accompanied him. Lately though, Chichiri seemed uninterested in his company, focusing more on whatever was on his mind.

It was warm out for April evenings, but it didn't bother him the least bit. If it was cold, then he'd stay in his room, but there he couldn't think. So he was thankful for the warm evening.

"Tasuki-kun!" someone called, making the red head sit up. Nuriko, one of his best friends of the seishi, ran up to him and tugged him up by the collar. "Everyone's been looking for you! There's something up!"

Tasuki blinked lightly then withdrew his fan. "Fine, let's go!"

Nuriko grabbed his fan then put it back. "You won't be needing that!" He said before moving behind Tasuki and covering his eyes, now leading him away.

"Nuriko, what the hell are you doing!" Tasuki growled, squirming to try and get away from the strength of the other man.

He didn't get an answer, but soon his whole body began to tingle, then it all stopped. Nuriko had let him go, and now there was nothing but darkness. "Where am I?" He asked, turning to where he thought Nuriko would be. Suddenly, lights turned on and a group of bandits and all of the seishi shouted 'Surprise!'

Tasuki was very stunned, but when his buddy Kouji came up and gave him a hard pat on the back, Tasuki snapped out of it. "Kouji! You know I hate birthday parties!" He growled angrily at the bandit.

"I know! But we just HAD to throw you one! I mean look, yer eighteen, and this is the only eighteenth birthday yer gonna get! Why not spend it with a party!"

Tasuki thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Alright, I guess."

XXXXXXX

The party was great, there was music, food, games, and most of all, gifts and sake! If Tasuki didn't like this party, no bandit on earth would. He'd gotten beautiful green clothes with an orange sash from Miaka; all the seishi did. From Chiriko, he got a scroll that Tasuki MIGHT be interested in reading; they all knew Tasuki didn't like reading much, but he accepted the scroll anyway, because Chiriko was like the little brother he never had.

Mitsukake gave him a vile with a purple liquid in it; if he ever were to get wounded, then this vile would ease his pain. Tamahome and Nuriko promised not to hit or fight with him for a week; this wouldn't last long, and Hotohori promised him any room in the palace that he wanted.

None of the bandits got him anything, except Kouji, who gave him four huge bottles of sake, but Tasuki was still a bit unhappy. He'd seen Chichiri earlier in the crowd, but he had disappeared shortly after.

As the party began to die down, Tasuki asked a few of his friends to take his stuff to his bedroom in the hideout; where he and the other seishi would be staying for the evening, then left to the hot springs near the hideout.

It was a short walk, but with Tasuki's thoughts, it seemed to take forever. On his thoughts was the blunette that had begun haunting his dreams. At first, Tasuki had denied his feelings for the monk, but everyday it had become harder and harder for him to deny it.

Until recently, Tasuki had the feeling that the monk felt the same way about him and it was gonna be this evening, the night of his birthday, that he was going to tell him his feelings, but now Chichiri seemed to not care. He didn't even come up to Tasuki to wish him a happy birthday. It made the fiery one angry, but sad at the same time.

He emerged from the bushes to where the hot springs were and paused. Neatly folded at his side were clothes; a white shirt, a purple and white cloak, dark blue pants, white socks and black shoes, a fox faced mask resting on the neatly folded pile, but Tasuki's eyes focused on the body in the water.

There was Chichiri in the water, his eye closed as he relaxed against the side of the springs. His long blue bangs which were usually up, hung beautifully in his eye, his body, form mid-chest up, was sweating from the rising heat from the water, which made his body glow softly in the light of the moon.

Tasuki was enjoying how calm and relaxed the other looked, and tried not to disturb the scene as he slowly withdrew from the springs, but he clumsily tripped over an upraised root and fell, causing Chichiri to jump lightly and move to see what had happened.

When he saw who had happened upon him, Chichiri blushed deeply, quickly reaching for his mask. "Oh Tasuki! I wasn't expecting you to come ya know?"

Tasuki quickly sat up and blushed. "I didn't mean to bug ya." He then noticed Chichiri reaching for as mask and grabbed his hand. "Please, leave it off."

Chichiri paused, shocked by Tasuki suddenly grabbing his hand, but he nodded at Tasuki's request and slowly put his hand back into the water, moving away from the red head.

"Can I join you?" Tasuki asked, standing.

Chichiri nodded then turned away from him, so he could undress.

When Tasuki was finished, he slipped into the water and instantly claimed his favorite spot in the spring.

Everything was quiet, there weren't any crickets in the winter, and the music at the party barely reached the springs.

"What's bugging you Chichiri?" Tasuki asked, breaking the silence.

Chichiri was quiet for a moment, his back still turned to the red head. "Tasuki, I….how are you this evening?"

"Chichiri, don't change the subject."

Chichiri sighed, and then looked over his shoulder to see Tasuki had moved closer to him. "D-Do you know what you are?"

"Of course, Imma bandit."

"I don't mean that Tasuki! Did you ever feel like you didn't belong when you were with your family?"

Tasuki paused, but nodded lightly. "They always seemed to be keeping secrets from me."

"They were."

"How do you know?"

Chichiri turned to Tasuki completely, his gaze down cast. "Well, a few weeks ago, I was visited by a young woman and she told me that…" So Chichiri explained his story to Tasuki, every detail and every word spoken.

Tasuki seemed a little shocked, but it quickly passed. "So, I'm a vampire?"

"Part."

"I see." Tasuki then moved closer, placing a hand on the monk's shoulder. "And my mother, Karma, she wants you to be my feeder…?"

Chichiri nodded. He was surprised on how well Tasuki was taking the news; did he always know that he was different?

"And you've been acting weird, trying to come up with a decision?"

"Tasuki, I don't want you to die. I really don't want you to die, but I'm worried about the future. When I die, I'll be replaced by someone else, and I just….I don't want to imagine you with someone else." Chichiri said, closing his eyes and trying to wash the emotion from his face.

"Chichiri…" Tasuki said, watching the monk's pain, watching him try to wash it away. Tasuki couldn't stand it anymore. The hand he had placed on the other's shoulder urged the other to move forward, and as he did, his arms wrapped around the other's body, holding the blunette against his body. "I'd die before I even thought about replacing you."

Chichiri was shocked, but he felt his doubts wash away as Tasuki held him. He remembered this feeling, when he was with Kouran; his ex who had died long ago, but with Tasuki, the feeling was stronger. "Tasuki, I…"

Tasuki put a finger to the other's lips before he replaced the finger with his own lips. He was determined to show Chichiri how he felt, before the monk protested, and it'd be easier to show then to voice it into words.

Chichiri blinked lightly behind the kiss, but didn't take long to respond, kissing the other back as he wrapped an arm around the red head, the other arm moving to Tasuki's free hand, lacing fingers with him.

Tasuki pulled back reluctantly, resting his forehead against the other's. "I love you."

Chichiri smiled at the other, a smile that his mask couldn't top. "I love you too, Tasuki."

They stared into each other's eyes; Chichiri into gold, and Tasuki into maroon, each searching for something there, the truth. When they found what they were looking for, they kissed each other again, making it deeper and more passionate.

XXXXXXX

Unknown to the two boys in the springs, Karma watched from the trees. She had prayed, she had hoped, she had begged Suzaku, and now there was her son, in the arms of his destined mate. It touched her heart as she watched them; it didn't occur to her at the time that they were naked, until the two got out to dress and head back to the hideout. She blushed then looked away.

As she watched them, she felt like going home, to eat, then to snuggle into the arms of her husband, but she had to see this through, she had to make sure that Tasuki took his first taste of blood. She wondered how he would do so with only one fang, she also wondered how much blood he would need to drink; she also wondered if he did what Dai did sometimes.

Would he go into a different state of mind when he fed? If he did, and if he got too out of hand, Karma would have to take him, dead or alive.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
